Tranquilidad compartida
by Nitsudani
Summary: Holgazanear es la mejor forma para darle paz al alma, pero se disfruta más si la compartes con esa persona especial [OtaxTanaka] [Viñeta]


_Escribir para este fandom sí que es un reto, esto debido a la apatía de su protagonista. Pero espero que me salga bien… Espero que lo disfruten._

 _Disclaimer: Tanaka-kun wa itsumo kedaruge, es propiedad de Nozomi Uda, yo solo los he tomado prestado._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Las clases habían llegado a su final, y los alumnos se marchaban a sus respectivos hogares. Algunos jóvenes se quedaban a realizar las actividades de algún club, mientras que otros preferían perder el tiempo jugando videojuegos.

Pero cierto chico no compartía ese mismo pensamiento; ya que según él, realizar las diversas actividades de un club, se necesitaba de un desgaste de energía mental y corporal, y no estaba dispuesto a que su cuerpo pequeño y frágil, ejerciera movimientos innecesarios, por lo que prefería descansar en todo momento, y ahora que sus compañeros se marchaban del salón, él aprovecharía la oportunidad para dormir por un rato.

—Tanaka—un joven de cabello rubio pronunció su nombre, por lo que medio abrió sus ojos—tengo que ayudar en la biblioteca, será mejor que regreses a casa tu solo.

—No te preocupes, Ota…esperaré a que termines—dijo somnoliento.

— ¿Te quedaras aquí?

—Sí, así aprovecharé para holgazanear todo lo que desee.

Al más alto no le quedó de otra que hacerle caso al más pequeño. Así se dispuso a marcharse a la biblioteca, y si se apresuraba en terminar lo que tenía que hacer, tal vez no haría esperar mucho tiempo a su amigo. No tardó mucho tiempo, y en cuanto cerró la puerta, Tanaka acomodó sus brazos en su pupitre, simulando una almohada con ellos para colocar su cabeza. Cerró sus ojos y en unos segundos cayó profundamente dormido; después de todo, su cuerpo ya estaba acostumbrado, a dormir fácilmente.

Para Tanaka, el holgazanear era una profunda y hermosa tranquilidad para su cuerpo, y no deseaba cambiarla por nada en el mundo, y si era posible, deseaba no despertar nunca de tan ameno sentimiento que experimentaba cada vez que sus ojos se cerraban, aunque en algunos momento no podía disfrutar el holgazanear libremente; esto debido al colegio; lugar en donde asistían personas que derrochaban entusiasmo en todo las actividades, cosa que él no se molestaba en hacer.

 **…**

—¡Tanaka!—la puerta del salón de clases se abrió fuertemente— ¡Lo siento, se me hizo tarde!—el más alto entró y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba su amigo, y se percató que el pequeño aun reposaba tranquilamente, eso lo sorprendió, pensó que con la manera tan brusca en la que había entrado al salón, lo despertaría, pero fue todo lo contrario, su amigo ni siquiera hizo movimiento alguno.

 _"¿Qué tan perezoso puede llegar a ser?"_

Ota contempló el rostro durmiente de Tanaka, y no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo.

"Bello durmiente" pensó mientras más lo veía.

Con sumo cuidado, colocó una silla y se sentó en ella, quedando enfrente de Tanaka, no quería despertarlo, ya que el pequeño parecía disfrutar de su siesta, así que decidió quedarse con él, hasta que se despertara por su propia cuenta, aunque eso significaría que se fueran tarde a casa.

 **...**

Se podía apreciar el silencio que había por los pasillos del instituto, era señal de que todos se habían marchado a casa.

Luego de dormir gratamente por un largo tiempo, Tanaka abrió lentamente los ojos, para después restregarlos, eliminando así, todo rastro de sueño. Dirigió su vista a la persona que se encontraba recostada en su pupitre.

—Ota—dijo en voz baja, pero solo escuchaba la respiración de su amigo.

Tanaka se percató que el cielo se tornaba de un hermoso color naranja, era señal de que el sol se estaba ocultando, lo cual significaba, que pronto anochecería. Pero el contemplar tan majestuoso paisaje, solo logró que el joven sintiera deseos de dormir nuevamente; y sentir el aire que entraba por la ventana, y el estar a solas con su amigo, era el ambiente perfecto lleno de tranquilidad que tanto amaba. Así que decidió volver a dormir, pero esta vez colocó su rostro hasta quedar a una distancia mínima del rostro de su amigo. Lo observó por un tiempo y sonrió para sí mismo.

Juntó su mano con la del rubio, y ejerció un poco de presión—buenas noches, Ota—dijo para luego cerrar sus ojos, pero sin apartar su mano de la de su amigo.

Era una hermosa escena entre los dos, y se podía apreciar tanta tranquilidad, misma que Tanaka solo podía disfrutar si la compartía con Ota, y deseaba permanecer junto a él de esa manera y si era probable, estar así con él para siempre.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué tal quedó?, amo a Tanaka, su pereza están contagiosa que terminó con pasármela a mí. Pero lo que más me gusta de él, es ese cuerpo pequeño y delgado, características propias de un uke hermoso e indefenso, pero por su semblante perezoso, me cuesta imaginarlo en escenas explicitas con Ota :(… Espero que les haya gustado.**_

— _Gracias por leer_


End file.
